


The SCP Files

by ghoulical



Series: Averno [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, SCP Foundation, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Creepypasta and Slenderverse in the same universe, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Slender man, Mentioned Slenderverse Characters, More characters to be added, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Proxies (Slender Man Mythos), Side Story, Slenderverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulical/pseuds/ghoulical
Summary: A compilation of SCP documents relating to humans, entities and anomalies featured inFacilis Descensus Averno.
Series: Averno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/877338
Kudos: 8





	1. SCP-802-S: Siren

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I am not proficient in writing SCP documents at all, so there will be a lot of inaccuracies or misinterpretations in these 'files' that I wrote. Also, AO3 is not the best place for replicating the SCP document format, but I'm trying to use the new classification classes to spice things up a bit.

**Item #: SCP-802-S**

**Containment Class:** KETER  
 **Disruption Class** : ~~KENEQ~~ VLAM  
 **Risk Class** : ~~DANGER~~ WARNING  
 **Level 4 SECRET**

 **Special Containment Procedures (UPDATED):** SCP-802-S is to be kept in a 5 by 5 meter hermetically-sealed humanoid containment cell in Site-19 connected to a strong vacuum system. The cell must always be under constant camera surveillance, and monitored by at least two personnel at all times. Personnel with less than Level 4 Clearance are not permitted to interact with the object while SCP-802-S is active. Meals are to be provided three times a day only while SCP-802-S is inactive. Any attempts to transfer SCP-802-S must be done while the object is sedated. Requests for items such as books or media for entertainment may also be approved at Dr. Dietrich’s discretion.

 **Description:** SCP-802-S appears to be an entity who identifies itself as ‘Siren’, and was created by SCP-000-S and formerly part of the hivemind of similar entities known as the Collective. It is presumed to lack a physical form, but can take possession of a human host or vessel, implied to be a specific individual, as can be inferred from entities displaying similar phenomena. The human host of SCP-802-S, henceforth referred to as Subject 802-S-01, is a young woman named Skyler Martin who, as with most targets of SCP-000-S, possesses no anomalous properties of her own, but has a history of mental illnesses, including schizophrenia and post-traumatic stress disorder. The subject has also experienced repeated encounters with SCP-000-S throughout her life, and has been under the influence of the latter up until 08/02/2015. SCP-802-S has been in possession of its current host since as far back as [DATA EXPUNGED].

SCP-802-S can choose whether the host consciousness or its own is dominant and active within the body at any given time, while the subject appears to have no control over such phenomenon. However, a strong, prolonged stimulus, physical or otherwise, can forcefully bring forth one consciousness over the other; this procedure is usually prohibited without the explicit discretion of Dr. Dietrich. The presence of SCP-802-S can be distinguished from that of the host consciousness through the use of digital visual recording, in which the produced image will appear heavily distorted with static and noise, with increased density around the image of the host itself. This mechanism of switching consciousness has similarities to that of individuals suffering from dissociative identity disorder, including retrograde amnesia suffered by Subject 802-S-01 while SCP-802-S is active, though this appears to only be one-way, as SCP-802-S can perfectly recall memories that only Subject 802-S-01 experiences. Further study is required for comparison and confirmation.

As with similar entities, SCP-802-S possesses a great variety of interdimensional abilities, including [REDACTED], which it can only utilize while it is the active consciousness; its only known usages of its abilities since its disconnection from SCP-000-S were during its multiple attempts to breach containment. Medicine previously prescribed to Subject 802-S-01 are also known to inhibit these abilities and interfere with the object’s control over the host consciousness, while vacuum hermetic seals are effective in suppressing its [REDACTED] abilities in particular.

At the time of containment, SCP-802-S is implied to have long been disconnected from both SCP-000-S and the Collective. It is unknown when this connection was terminated, and neither SCP-802-S nor Subject 802-S-01 is open to this discussion. Subject 802-S-01 was also found in a catatonic state at the time of containment, which SCP-802-S has previously suggested to be caused by the disconnection, though she has since recovered from her catatonia through electroconvulsive therapy.

SCP-802-S is often hostile towards Foundation personnel and its containment, but speaks in a formal, professional tone regardless of its perception of the opposing parties. On the other hand, Subject 802-S-01 is generally cooperative with Foundation personnel, but is notably easily agitated when discussing and has limited knowledge on SCP-802-S, SCP-000-S or the Collective. It is speculated that, unlike its fellow entities, SCP-802-S has formed an empathic bond with its host, referring to the latter as its ‘friend’ and ‘sister’ on multiple occasions, and has been intentionally suppressing its activity and control over the body since its containment. In addition to this, SCP-802-S antagonizes any parties threatening both the body and its host, including SCP-000-S and its own fellow entities, while expressing general disregard for its own self-preservation.

 **Addendum 802-S.1** : SCP-802-S was discovered and contained alongside SCP-524-S on 08/02/2015, in a safehouse located in [REDACTED] that is implied to have belonged to SCP-225-S, indicating previous acquaintance between all three objects; civilian records indicate all three previously lived in the same area in Denver, Colorado, with Subject 802-S-01 and SCP-225-S previously attending the same secondary education institution. SCP-225-S was later contained on three days after containment of the initial two, after it was subdued and contained during its attempt to breach containment of the other two, further suggesting their close relationship. Additional interviews are to be conducted to further determine the exact relationships between all three subjects.

 **Addendum 802-S.2:** Following the containment breach of Site-19 on 04/15/2016, SCP-802-S has escaped containment, but has likely rendezvoused with SCP-524-S and SCP-225-S due to their previous acquaintance. Any sightings of these objects should be reported to Foundation personnel for immediate re-containment.


	2. SCP-225-S: Eyeless Jack

**Item #: SCP-225-S**

**Containment Class:** EUCLID  
 **Disruption Class** : VLAM  
 **Risk Class** : WARNING  
 **Level 3 CONFIDENTIAL**

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-225-S is to be kept in a standard secure humanoid containment cell in Research Sector 5 at Site-19. The cell must always be under constant camera surveillance, and monitored by at least two personnel at all times. SCP-225-S must be sedated before any attempts to transport it. During transport, SCP-225-S must be secured within a Class III Humanoid Restriction Harness (including a locking collar and extension restraints) and monitored by no fewer than three armed guards. SCP-225-S is to be fed one (1) animal kidney, preferably bovine, once every day. Requests for items such as books or media for entertainment may also be approved at Dr. Dietrich’s discretion.

**Description:** SCP-225-S is a male humanoid measuring at approximately 6’1” (185m) tall, possessing dark grey skill and lacking eyes, instead possessing hollow eye sockets from which a black viscous fluid of undeterminable composition leaks out, somewhat akin to human tears, though the same substance also makes up the composition of its blood. It possesses abnormal strength, stamina, speed and durability, a keen sense of smell, as well as a set of pointed teeth, able to tear through human skin and flesh. Its diet primarily consists of raw human organs, with a preference for kidneys, though over time it has grown accustomed to raw animal organs and occasionally regular cuts of meat as well; it continues to maintain a strictly carnivorous diet, being unable to digest anything else than raw meat.

It has been speculated that SCP-225-S was formerly college student Jack Nichols, who was last seen at [REDACTED] on [REDACTED], which later police investigation revealed to be the operational site of a local cult worshipping Slavic deity Chernobog. Evidence and witness testimonies suggest Nichols came upon a cult ritual on accident and became its human sacrifice; it is strongly implied the ritual had succeeded, resulting in the creation of SCP-225-S as well as the mass homicide of a number of students speculated to be members of the cult, whose bodies were mutilated and disemboweled, their eyes and kidneys notably missing.

Following this incident, there has been multiple reported sightings of SCP-225-S all over the country; it appears to be responsible for at least thirteen (13) confirmed counts of murder as a result of major blood loss, as well as an additional eleven (11) counts of attempted murder, all of which are associated with illegal organ harvesting and presumed cannibalism. Profiling suggest that SCP-225-S is ‘evolving’ from a feral serial killer into a sophisticated cannibal. One surviving victim account claimed SCP-225-S had attempted to cut into the sleeping victim with a scalpel, presumably to remove the victim’s organs for its own sustenance. The account was anonymously leaked online on [REDACTED] and became a viral horror copypasta (i.e. Creepypasta), in which SCP-225-S was nicknamed ‘Eyeless Jack’.

SCP-225-S is generally uncooperative and often hostile towards Foundation personnel, and becomes aggressive and violent when threatened, upon which it will eventually regress to a feral state of mind, attacking any Foundation personnel on sight; individuals in its direct vicinity should exercise extreme caution when this occurs. Discussion on the initial mass homicide incident leading to its creation can easily agitate and distress SCP-225-S, likely due to the trauma derived from that incident. It also appears to be acquainted or have knowledge of other Series-S objects, including but not limited to SCP-000-S and SCP-810-S, though is unwilling to disclose the extent of his knowledge on this subject.

**Addendum 802-S.1** : SCP-225-S appears to have established a safehouse in [REDACTED], where SCP-802-S and SCP-524-S were discovered and contained, indicating previous acquaintance between all three objects; civilian records indicate all three previously lived in the same area in Denver, Colorado, with SCP-225-S and Subject 802-S-01, the host of SCP-802-S, previously attending the same secondary institution. SCP-225-S was contained three days after SCP-802-S and SCP-524-S were contained, during its attempt to break into Site-19 to breach their containment, further suggesting their close relationship; a task force was dispatched and was successful in subduing and containing SCP-225-S. Additional interviews are to be conducted to further determine the exact relationships between all three subjects.

**Addendum 802-S.2:** Following the containment breach of Site-19 on 04/15/2016, SCP-225-S has escaped containment, but has likely rendezvoused with SCP-802-S and SCP-524-S due to their previous acquaintance. Any sightings of these objects should be reported to Foundation personnel for immediate re-containment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
